Sense of Life
by Myadorabletetsuya
Summary: Kecelakaan mengakibatkan Kuroko memiliki kemampuan dapat melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak perlu dilihat manusia biasa. Dengan kemampuan itu, Kuroko terseret dalam masalah yang menghubungkan rahasia besar keluarga Akashi dengan ketidakwajaran kondisi Furihata.


**Sense of Life**

**Rated T**

**Main Cast : Kuroko, Akashi, Furihata, Kagami**

**Genre : Mysteri, Friendship**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**.**

**.**

Kecelakaan mengakibatkan Kuroko memiliki kemampuan dapat melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak perlu dilihat manusia biasa. Dengan kemampuan itu, Kuroko terseret dalam masalah yang menghubungkan rahasia besar keluarga Akashi dengan ketidakwajaran kondisi Furihata.

.

.

**Chapter 1. Sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan Furihata…**

.

_Kouki… Kouki…_

Suara itu terus menggema di kepala Furihata, mengusik pikirannya terus menerus, membuatnya terus menggeleng-gelengkan kepala untuk mengusir suara panggilan itu

_Bangunlah Kouki sayang…_

Kelopak mata yang masih terasa susah dibuka itu menyebabkan sang pemuda enggan untuk bangun. Namun suara itu lagi-lagi berbisik di telinganya—

_Cepat bukalah matamu Kouki!_

—dan permintaan itu semakin menyerupai sebuah perintah.

_Cepat bangun!_

"Uhm…"

_SEKARANG!_

Furihata langsung membuka matanya, dengan cepat-cepat pemuda itu menyibakkan selimut, kemudian menyalakan lampu belajar yang terletak tepat di samping tempat tidur. Iris coklat itu langsung melihat keadaan sekitar. Cahaya redup dari meja belajar itu memberikan gambaran yang tidak berubah dari kamar tidurnya. Semua masih berada di tempat yang sama, tidak berubah dari saat dirinya beranjak tidur. Bahkan Furihata tidak melihat sosok lain selain dirinya di tempat itu. Bukankah itu wajar? Bagaimanapun ia berada di tempat tidurnya. Apalagi sekarang pukul satu pagi. Semua orang pasti masih terlelap dalam kamarnya masing-masing.

Tetapi justru perasaan yang tidak enak malah menghinggapi dirinya. Furihata memegang pipi kanannya. Ia yakin sekali, tadi ada seseorang yang mengelus-elus pipinya.

"Hahaha… konyol." Furihata tertawa, tapi tawa itu terkesan dipaksakan untuk menutupi ketakutan yang merambati urat nadinya. Ia mencoba berpikir positif. "Mungkin itu hanya halusinasiku saja…"

Furihata kembali terbaring, menyibakkan selimut untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Perlahan-lahan kelopak yang terasa berat itu menutup lensa matanya.

TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK

Furihata kembali membuka matanya lagi. Ekspresi kantuknya seketika berubah menjadi tatapan horor ketika ia merasa tahu seseorang mengetuk pintunya. 'Tidak! Kumohon… Jangan lagi!'

DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR

Bunyi ketukan itu berubah menjadi suara gedoran seakan memaksa orang di dalamnya untuk membuka pintu. Hal yang dilakukan Furihata adalah merambat ke pojok kasurnya bersama selimut yang ia cengkram erat-erat. Sekarang tubuhnya mulai bergetar.

DOR DOR DOR DOR

Gedoran pintu terdengar semakin keras, hingga…

BRAAAAK!

Pintu terbuka dengan keras.

_Ketemu kau Kouki!_

Sosok pemuda dengan kemeja tidur lusuh, warna putih usang berjalan gontai ke arah tempat dirinya berada. Kepalanya menunduk sehingga wajahnya tidak jelas akibat terbayangi oleh poni yang cukup panjang. Tetapi berdasarkan penerangan lampu tempat tidur yang belum sempat dimatikan, Furihata bisa melihat warna surai pemuda asing itu. Dari warnanya yang khas, Furihata mengenali sosok tersebut.

"Sei Sei?" Furihata mencoba memanggil nama itu. "Apa itu kau Sei?" Tetapi sosok mengerikan dengan wajah hitam itu terus mendekatinya.

_Kouki… Kouki… Kouki… _

Suara panggilan itu berhasil membuat bulu kuduk Furihata berdiri tegak. Oh sungguh Furihata berharap sosok itu adalah kekasihnya yang sedang mengerjainya atau apapun. Tetapi suara parau yang memanggil namanya itu tidak seperti Akashi yang dikenalnya.

_MATI KOUKI!_

"HAH?!" Iris coklat itu membulat ketika mengetahui orang itu sudah duduk tetap di depannya. Kedua tangan itu menggenggam leher Furihata dan menekannya kuat.

"Hen—hentikan! Tolong…" Furihata terbatuk-batuk. Suaranya semakin sulit dikeluarkan. Sesak! Ia tidak bisa bernapas. Kedua tangannya sontak mencengkram tangan sosok mirip Akashi yang tengah mencekiknya. Berusaha lepas dari cengkraman yang mematikan itu. Dingin… Tubuh orang itu dingin. Mata berairnya memandang sosok jahat yang mencekiknya. Dan betapa kagetnya dia ketika mengetahui wajah itu adalah wajah Akashi Seijuurou.

"Sei—"

Furihata berusaha mengamati wajah jahat itu. Wajahnya memang mirip dengan Akashi Seijuurou begitu pula dengan iris heterokromatik itu. Namun rautnya… dan juga senyum itu bukanlah senyum yang selalu Akashi berikan pada Furihata. Itu adalah seringaian mengerikan seolah sosok itu senang melihat Furihata meronta-ronta akan udara. Furihata tidak sanggup bertahan lagi. Mulut pemuda malang itu menganga lebar, air mata mengalir deras di pipinya, tangannya tidak sanggup melawan cengkraman di lehernya, hingga semua tubuhnya lemas dan hanya warna putihlah yang terlihat.

_Mati kau Kouki! Matilah! Hahahaha…_

Itulah hal yang terakhir dengar Furihata dari sosok asing yang mirip Akashi Seijuurou itu. Sebelum akhirnya ia memejamkan kedua matanya.

.

.

"Kagami-kun!" Kuroko berteriak keras ketika memberikan ignite pass pada cahayanya yang sudah bersiap di bawah basket milik senpai mereka. Bola terlempar jauh mengarah tepat ke atas Kagami. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, pemain nomor punggung sepuluh itu loncat untuk menangkap operan Kuroko dan melakukan dunk yang mematikan.

Skor tambahan untuk para Kouhei. Nah sekarang giliran para senpai yang menyerang. Hari ini Riko mengadakan latih tanding antara Kouhei melawan Senpai. Pertandingan berlangsung sangat panas, tidak ada dari mereka yang berniat kalah sedikitpun. Yah, kemenangan mereka di Winter Cup memberikan semangat dan gairah tersendiri yang membuat para pemain itu semakin mencintai basket mereka.

Setelah Hyuuga berhasil melakukan tembakan tiga angka, sekarang para Kouhei beraksi. Bola digiring oleh Fukuda yang dihadang oleh Izuki, kemudian dioperkan langsung ke Kawahara. Bola yang dibawa Kawahara langsung ditangkis Mitobe ke arah Tsucida. Sebelum bola sampai ke Tsucida, jalan bola dipotong Kuroko dan dibelokkan ke arah Furihata.

"FURIHATA-KUN!" Kuroko berteriak keras ketika mengetahui pandangan Furihata lagi-lagi tidak fokus pada bola.

BUAK!

Bola membentur dada pemain bernomer punggung dua belas itu. Furihata jatuh terlentang di lantai.

"FURIHATA!"

Semua pemain Seirin berlari mendekati Furihata, termasuk Riko dengan kotak P3Knya.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Hyuuga yang berada paling dekat, berusaha mendudukkan tubuh Furihata.

"Iya…" Furihata menjawab sambil mengelus-elus dadanya yang masih terasa menyakitkan. Ah! Lemparan Kuroko memang tidak pernah main-main kerasnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa ada yang terluka? Coba lepas bajumu!" Kali ini Riko yang maju.

Dengan malu-malu, Furihata melepaskan bajunya dan membiarkan Riko mengamati tubuhnya. Beberapa detik kemudian Riko sedikit bernapas lega. Tidak ada bekas kebiruan di dada Furihata, yang ada malah bekas kemerah-merahan yang sama sekali berbeda dengan bekas benturan bola. Itu adalah bekas gigitan atau kissmark yang tentu saja semua anggota di tim Seirin tahu siapa pelakunya. Tentu saja pemandangan itu membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya berwajah merah.

Furihata langsung memakai bajunya sebelum masalah berganti ke arah yang lebih runyam.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat di ruang kesehatan Furihata-kun. Wajahmu terlihat lelah."

"Ta tapi pelatih—" Furihata mencoba protes.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Pokoknya kau harus istirahat!" Riko berdiri dari posisi berjongkoknya dan memandangi pemain-pemain lainnya. "Kuroko-kun, kau yang mengantarkan Furihata-kun ke ruang kesehatan."

Kuroko mengangguk. Ia membantu Furihata berdiri dan mengalungkan tangan kanan Furihata ke lehernya. Setelah itu para pemain Seirin yang tersisa hanya bisa memandangi kepergian Furihata dan Kuroko.

"Pelatih…" Tiba-tiba seseorang mengusik pikiran gadis surai coklat itu, irisnya menangkap salah satu pemainnya yang bernama Izuki, menatapnya cemas. Tatapan tak jauh berbeda juga dapat Riko lihat dari pemain yang lain. "Apa tidak sebaiknya kita mengabari Akashi mengenai keadaan Furihata?"

Riko memandangi anggota lain yang mengangguk pertanda mereka setuju dengan usul dari pemilik mata elang. "Tapi Furihata-kun melarang kita untuk—"

"Riko…" Sebuah tepukan mendarat di pundak Riko. "Kau tahu sendiri 'kan kalau Furihata semakin aneh. Akhir-akhir ini, ia semakin sering melamun tak jelas dan hilang fokus, mungkin Akashi bisa membantu." Ucap Kiyoshi.

Iris coklat Riko kembali memandangi teman-temannya. Raut wajah mereka seakan memaksa dirinya untuk mengabari Akashi mengenai keadaan Furihata. Jujur, sebenarnya Riko enggan melibatkan orang luar mengenai masalah dalam klubnya apalagi Furihata sudah meyakinnya bahwa keadaannya baik-baik saja. Namun apa yang dikatakan Furihata sangat berbeda dengan kondisi sebenarnya. Pemainnya itu terlihat semakin lesu dan tidak bersemangat. Itupun terjadi sudah seminggu ini.

Sekali lagi, Riko menghela napas. Mungkin memang sudah saatnya ia melaporkannya pada Akashi, sebelum Akashi menyalahkannya karena terjadi sesuatu pada kekasihnya. Bagaimanapun sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Akashi sangat protektif pada anggotanya yang satu ini.

.

.

Di ruang kesehatan, Kuroko membantu Furihata membaringkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. Suasana serba putih mulai dari sprei kasur, bantal, kain penyekat antar kasur, dan korden jendela dapat ditemukan di sana. Setelah membaringkan Furihata, Kuroko membuka salah satu jendela ruangan tersebut. Udara sore langsung masuk meniup pelan helaian biru mudanya, menggerakkan hawa sumpak dalam ruangan dan menggantikannya dengan aroma nan segar. Sedangkan sosok lain yang masih tiduran di ruangan itu hanya diam. Kelopak mata Furihata terpejam, semua yang ada dikepalanya berkecamuk, seolah berkutat akan sesuatu antara 'ya' dan 'tidak'.

"Sepertinya sensei sedang tidak ada di sini." Kuroko memecah keheningan bermenit-menit lamanya. Yah, selama Furihata tengah asyik dengan pikirannya, Kuroko mengecek seisi ruangan, hanya ada mereka berdua di ruang dengan lima kasur tersebut. Pemilik hawa keberadaan lemah itu lantas berjalan menuju ke kursi di sebelah tempat tidur, di mana teman setim-nya berada. Sehingga iris coklat Furihata bisa melihat jelas ekspresi bersalah dari sang pemuda berwajah datar. "Maaf Furihata-kun, gara-gara kecerobohanku kau jadi seperti ini."

Furihata yang tadinya berbaring memilih untuk duduk. "Itu bukan salahmu, aku yang ceroboh karena melamun di saat yang salah. Maafkan aku sudah merepotkanmu…" Furihata hanya menggaruk kepalanya tak gatal, sungguh ia merasa tak enak dengan Kuroko. Kalau dipikir-pikir ini memang salahnya—melamun di tengah pertandingan adalah hal berbahaya—dan Kuroko lah yang meminta maaf. Sungguh ini agak memalukan untuknya.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Lagi-lagi Furihata disadarkan dari keasyikan akan dunianya sendiri. Ia kembali menatap Kuroko, melihat bagaimana ekspresi datar itu sekarang berubah menjadi cemas. "Kau terlalu sering melamun."

"Ah! Hanya melamun… Setiap orang sering melamun untuk mengusir kebosanan, hahahaha" Bingung menjawab apa, pemuda bersurai coklat itu hanya bisa tertawa garing.

"Tetapi dari yang kulihat kau sangat ketakutan."

Furihata langsung diam. Kali ini ia menatap Kuroko dengan was-was, sedikit gugup, juga bingung. "A Aku ti tidak apa-apa…" Sungguh Furihata lupa, ada satu orang di kelompoknya yang tingkat kemampuan observasinya hampir mirip dengan Akashi dan orang itu kini di sebelahnya, mengamatinya dengan seksama.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong, Furihata-kun."

Oh tidak! Bahkan respon yang mereka berikan juga hampir sama. Percuma berbohong, percuma… dua orang ini terkadang sama tajamnya. Furihata yakin, Kuroko pasti akan terus bertanya sampai mendapatkan informasi yang memuaskan. Ia harus memikirkan alasan yang masuk akal, alasan yang bisa diterima oleh Kuroko, dan berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya ini. Lagipula kenapa sih ia mudah gugup? Menyusahkan dirinya untuk berpikir saja. Seandainya ia bisa berekspresi datar seperti Kuroko dan Akashi. Ah! Kenapa dia terus-terusan menyamakan dua orang ini?

Sejujurnya, Furihata tidak yakin akan menceritakan alasan yang akhir-akhir ini membuatnya sakit kepala. Mimpi-mimpi itu... terus terngiang dalam kepalanya, seolah itu adalah kenyataan. Bayangan mengerikan tersebut ingin ia singkirkan jauh-jauh tetapi tidak pernah bisa. Mimpi di mana Akashi Seijuurou, kekasihnya, mendatanginya dan mencoba membunuhnya.

"Furihata-kun?"

"Akhir-akhir ini aku bermimpi aneh tentang Sei."

Kuroko tersentak. Iris aquamarine itu melihat getaran di tubuh Furihata yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Ketara sekali dari kedua genggaman tangannya yang saat ini tengah mencengkram kuat selimut putih di pangkuannya.

"Mi mimpi itu—datang hampir setiap malam dan aku sangat takut sekali..."

Kuroko sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang barusan dikatakan pemuda di depannya. Tapi satu hal yang ia tahu, Furihata tidak berbohong. Ekspresi tubuh memang tidak pernah bisa menipu. Ketakutan pemuda coklat itu tidaklah main-main. Kuroko jadi penasaran seperti apa mimpi yang bisa membuat Furihata ketakutan seperti itu. Namun sepertinya ia harus sabar akan keingintahuannya, karena dirinya melihat Furihata diam seakan sedang berpikir untuk menyusun kata-kata yang tepat.

Sepuluh menit diliputi oleh keheningan yang mencekampun berlalu.

"Furihata-kun?" Kuroko mencoba memanggil dan yang benar saja, Furihata kembali kaget dan bertindak seolah baru sadar bahwa Kuroko sejak tadi ada di dekatnya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Kecemasan Kuroko meningkat.

Furihata mengangguk. Peluh keringat membasahi tubuhnya dan entah kenapa ruangan tiba-tiba terasa panas.

"Kuroko, kau masih di sini?" Kuroko dan Furihata melihat ke pintu masuk ruang kesehatan, di sana seorang pemuda—yang tak pandai membaca keadaan—memasuki ruangan dengan santainya.

"Ada apa Kagami-kun?" tanya Kuroko yang agak jengkel dengan ketidaksensitifan orang yang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Pelatih mencarimu!" Kagami menyahuti. Mata crimson-nya kemudian mengarah pada Furihata. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Oya, pelatih menyuruhmu untuk beristirahat. Apa si bodoh ini mengganggu istirahatmu?" Sindir Kagami sambil mengacak-acak helaian biru muda Kuroko, yang langsung mendapat tepisan keras sekaligus tatapan mematikan dari yang punya. Kagami membalasnya dengan senyum sindiran penuh kepuasan.

Furihata menggeleng. Sungguh ia lega, kedatangan Kagami setidaknya dapat mencairkan suasana.

"Pergilah Kuroko, aku tidak apa-apa sendirian di sini. Aku memang tidak enak badan karena kurang tidur." Entah kenapa Furihata merasa senang, akhirnya bisa memikirkan alasan lebih logis dari alasan sebenarnya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa, Furihata-kun?" Kuroko masih ragu, ia masih menatap khawatir pemilik surai coklat di ruangan itu. Bagaimanapun pemuda nomor punggung dua belas itu terlanjur mengatakan hal yang membuat dirinya penasaran.

Sebelum Furihata sempat menjawab, seseorang yang lain datang. Ia mengenakan jas putih sepanjang lutut yang terbuat dari kain, menutupi pakaian kerjanya. Penampilan yang membuat siapapun tahu kalau orang itu adalah guru yang bertugas di ruang kesehatan.

"Ah ada orang? Maaf tadi sensei ada rapat sebentar. Kau sakit apa?" Wanita paruh baya itu berjalan ke arah Furihata yang masih duduk di tempat tidur.

"Saya hanya kurang istirahat, sensei…" Pemuda berambut coklat menjawab sekenanya. Lalu pandangannya mengarah pada Kuroko dan Kagami, dan mengangguk mantap. "Kalian bisa meninggalkanku."

"Kau lihat Kuroko?! Tak ada yang perlu kau cemaskan. Sensei sudah datang. Ayo pergi! Pelatih bisa marah pada kita." Kagami yang merinding karena kemarahan pelatih sama dengan berlipatnya menu latihan mereka, segera menarik Kuroko keluar ruangan.

Pemuda dengan surai biru muda itu hanya menghela napas. "Kami permisi dulu…"

Tak lama setelah duo cahaya dan bayangan Seirin itu pergi, Furihata memejamkan matanya. Cukup dalam hitungan detik pikirannya meninggalkan alam nyata.

.

.

_Kouki…_

Furihata seketika membuka matanya. Suara panggilan samar-samar itu, ia sangat mengenalnya. Hanya satu orang selain keluarganya yang memanggil seperti itu. Dengan cepat-cepat, ia terbangun dari tidurnya dan memilih duduk. Iris mata yang berwarna coklat langsung mengarah ke segala sudut ruangan, mencoba merapal tempat keberadaannya. Ruang serba putih dengan kasur yang berjajar rapi. Tak salah lagi, ia berada di ruang kesehatan. 'Tapi kenapa sepi sekali di sini? Bukankah tadi ada sensei?' Di tengah kebingungan itu, firasat Furihata mulai tidak enak. Ia mulai menumpukan tubuh pada telapak kakinya.

_Kouki…_

Furihata membeku di tempat, merasa bahwa suara itu semakin mendekat. Raut wajahnya langsung memucat. Sekarang ia yakin sekali keadaan seperti apa yang dihadapinya. Panggilan mengerikan dari sosok mirip kekasihnya membuat Furihata tidak dapat menahan keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya. Entah suhu ruang kesehatan serasa menurun dan semakin dingin. 'Jangan… kumohon jangan lagi…'

TOK TOK TOK

Ketukan kaca itu menarik perhatiannya.

Furihata menatap horor ke arah jendela. Sungguh, sebelumnya ia yakin melihat Kuroko membuka jendela-jendela itu. Namun sekarang jendela itu tertutup rapat oleh korden putih. Dan juga… ada bayangan hitam seperti manusia seolah memperlihatkan ada sosok lain di balik jendela tersebut.

_Buka jendelanya Kouki. Aku punya hadiah spesial untukmu…_

Seakan tahu diperhatikan Furihata. Bayangan itu mengangkat tangannya, menampakkan suatu yang dibawanya. Sepasang mata beriris coklat membulat. Bayangan benda yang itu menyerupai pisau daging. Kalau ini mimpi, ingin rasanya Furihata terbangun dari mimpinya.

_Sebentar lagi kau akan merasakan kematian yang indah, sayang…_

"HENTIKAAAAN!"

BRAAK!

Tak tahu harus bagaimana, Furihata langsung berlari ke luar—setelah membanting pintu—berlari entah kemana. Yah, kemana saja asal jauh dari sosok mengerikan itu.

"Kuroko, Kagami dimana kalian?"

Sambil terus mengayunkan kakinya, Furihata menengok keadaan sekitar. Semua kelas yang ia lewati sepanjang lorong sama sekali tidak berpenghuni. Meja dan kursi dibiarkan tergeletak rapi di setiap ruang. Di sisi lain, ia juga bisa melihat langit yang sudah berwarna hitam. Oh, Furihata sadar bahwa hari sudah malam. Lorong yang dilewatinya juga hanya dicahayai oleh beberapa lampu kecil dengan jarak yang lebar. Sepi dan gelap. Pemuda itu tak habis pikir, kenapa teman-teman tega meninggalkannya dalam keadaaan seperti ini.

_Kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku…_

Pemuda surai itu mempercepat langkahnya, lelah bercampur takut sudah tidak dipedulikannya lagi. Ia berlari ke sembarang arah, mencari pertolongan.

"Tolong… tolong aku…"

Furihata berhenti di depan gym, berharap supaya menemukan seseorang di sana.

"Minna…"

Pemuda surai coklat itu melangkah kakinya memasuki ruangan itu, mengedarkan pandang ke segala penjuru, mencari hawa kehidupan di sana. Sepi… Tidak ada yang bergeming di sana.

BRAK!

Furihata tersentak ketika mendengar suara pintu ditutup keras. Buru-buru ia berjalan ke ruang loker, ia yakin suara itu berasal dari sana.

Pintu ruang loker itu tertutup. Furihata menelan ludah, pelan-pelan ia menyentuh knob pintu dan memutarnya. Kelegaan tampak pada raut wajah pemuda tersebut ketika mendapati pintu tidak terkunci. Furihata tanpa ragu memasuki ruangan itu. Gelap, sepi, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. "Minna?"

BRAK!

Pintu ruang loker di belakang Furihata tertutup. Pemuda itu langsung melebarkan matanya ketika merasakan ada keberadaan yang ia kenal di belakangnya. Sosok yang menutup pintu loker. Sosok itu menyeringai dan mengatakan sesuatu yang semakin meningkatkan adrenalin sang pemilik surai coklat.

_Hehehe… penakut sepertimu cocok sekali dengan kematian perlahan dan menyakitkan._

Furihata membalik tubuhnya. Seseorang bersurai merah dengan tatapan bengis, sepasang iris heterokromatik yang melotot padanya, dan senyum lebar mengerikan, berada tepat di depannya. Satu hal yang membuat Furihata langsung melangkah mundur setelah melihat sosok mirip kekasihnya itu adalah pisau besar berbentuk persegi yang biasa untuk memotong daging bersemayam di tangan kanan orang itu.

"Sei—"

JRESH!

"AAAARGH!" Furihata berteriak keras saat pisau itu menancap ke sisi kiri dari perutnya. Cairan merah dan kental mengaliri benda tajam dari logam dan menetes di lantai.

_Ini masih belum apa-apa Kouki sayang…_

Sosok mirip Akashi yang meyeringai puas—kedua tangan masih memegang gagang pisau—semakin memperdalam tusukan di perut Furihata sedangkan sang korban berusaha keras menahan tangan sosok misterius dan mengerikan itu. Kedua tangannya itu gemetar hebat akibat rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan.

Kesal dengan perlawanan Furihata, sosok mirip Akashi itu mencabut pisau tersebut lalu mendorong pemuda di depannya hingga Furihata tersungkur tak berdaya di lantai, terus mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya yang penuh dengan darah segar.

Pemilik surai merah memandang puas pemuda di bawahnya seolah melihat korbannya tak berdaya seperti itu menjadi kebahagiaan tersendiri baginya. Beberapa detik kemudian, mata coklat Furihata melebar saat tangan sosok mirip Akashi itu mengangkat tangan kiri—yang menggenggam pisau—ke atas, lalu—

_Selamat menikmati Kouki sayang…_

—mengayunkannya ke bawah, ke tubuh Furihata.

"AAAAAAAARGH!"

.

.

"Tetsuya."

Kuroko yang sedang duduk di bench, menolehkan pandang ke seseorang yang masih memakai seragam SMA Rakuzan. Sosok pemuda dengan surai merah itu mendekati Kuroko dengan wajah panik.

"Halo Akashi-kun."

Mata heterokromatik yang memikat itu mengedarkan pandang ke penjuru gym, tempat biasa tim Seirin berlatih basket. Ia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa di gym itu selain Kuroko.

"Dimana Kouki?" Akashi kali ini menatap mantan anggotanya yang berdiri tepat di depannya. Pemuda baby blue tersebut telah mengenakan seragam lengkap seakan bersiap untuk pulang. Padahal kalau diingat-ingat sekarang masih pukul empat sore.

"Furihata-kun sedang beristirahat di ruang kesehatan."

"Bisakah kau mengantarkanku ke sana?"

Kuroko yang bisa melihat kecemasan di wajah mantan kaptennya itu, mengangguk. "Aku bicara dengan Kagami-kun sebentar." Pemuda biru muda itu langsung berjalan menuju ruang loker begitu mendapat anggukan kepala dari Akashi. Setelah menyampaikan satu kalimat singkat 'aku mengantar Akashi-kun ke ruang kesehatan' pada Kagami, Kuroko langsung mengambil ranselnya. Merasakan firasat yang tak enak, pemain dengan nomor punggung sebelas itu berjalan cepat menuju Akashi. Mereka bergegas menuju ruang kesehatan.

"Apa kalian tidak ada latihan?" Sambil berjalan—setengah berlari—Akashi memulai pembicaraan.

"Pelatih langsung mempersingkat latihan kami, begitu insiden itu terjadi pada Furihata-kun." Kuroko menjawab. Menyamai langkah cepat kapten Rakuzan itu, membuatnya terengah-engah.

"Insiden?" Pernyataan Kuroko benar-benar membuat Akashi cemas. Ia bisa melihat raut kesedihan dari pemilik iris aquamarine di sebelahnya.

Kuroko mengangguk. "Karena melamun di tengah pertandingan, Furihata-kun tidak menyadari pass dariku. Furihata-kun terjatuh setelah bola menghantam keras perutnya."

Beberapa meter dari ruang kesehatan, Akashi menghentikan langkahnya yang kemudian diikuti oleh Kuroko. Mata merah-emas itu menatap tajam pemuda di depannya yang tengah menundukkan kepala.

"Maafkan aku…" Kuroko membungkuk badannya, membuat Akashi hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Sungguh, kalau di depannya bukan Kuroko, puluhan gunting pasti sudah melayang.

"Lain kali kau harus hati-hati, Tetsuya."

Belum sempat Kuroko memberikan jawaban, seseorang keluar tergesa-gesa dari ruang kesehatan dengan wajah panik dan bingung.

"KAU!" Sosok yang panik itu adalah Rika-sensei, guru yang bertugas menjaga ruang kesehatan. Wanita itu berlari ke arah Kuroko.

"Te temanmu Furihata-kun, di dia terus berteriak-teriak sambil tidur. Aku tidak bisa membangunkannya…"

Akashi pun langsung melesat ke ruang kesehatan. Mata heterokromatik langsung menemukan sosok kekasihnya. Kesakitan, kegelisahan, dan ketakutan mewarnai ekspresi Furihata namun mata itu tetap terpejam. Keringat terus mengucur dari dahinya, tangan mencengkram bagian perut, dan kepala menggeleng ke kanan dan kiri sebagai ungkapan penahanan rasa sakitnya.

"TIDAK TIDAK HENTIKAN! KUMOHON HENTIKAN!" Furihata terus berteriak dalam tidurnya. Teriakan orang kesakitan.

"Kouki bangun!" Akashi yang panik dengan kondisi aneh Furihata, terus menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Furihata. Namun kedua mata kekasihnya tetap terpejam seolah suara Akashi sama sekali tidak ada pengaruhnya. "Kouki!"

"TIDAK TIDAK TIDAK! SAKIT! HENTIKAN! MINGGIR DARIKU!" Masih dalam keadaan tidur, Furihata malah berontak dari genggaman Akashi.

Kuroko dan sensei sama-sama membulatkan mata saat menyaksikan kejadian itu. Sebuah pemandangan tak biasa melihat seseorang yang sangat sulit dibangunkan dari suatu mimpi buruk. Seolah mimpi buruk Furihata bukanlah mimpi buruk biasa.

'Apa setiap malam Furihata-kun mengalami hal seperti ini?' batin Kuroko. Ia jadi teringat dengan kata-kata Furihata ketika dirinya mengantarkan pemuda itu ke ruang kesehatan.

_Akhir-akhir ini aku bermimpi aneh tentang Sei…_

"KUROKO!"

Sebuah panggilan mengusik pikiran Kuroko. Pemuda biru muda itu melihat Kagami terengah-engah berjalan cepat ke arahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?! Aku mendengar suara teriakan."

Kuroko tidak menjawab namun selang beberapa detik kemudian sepasang manik merah milik Kagami membulat, ketika menyaksikan hal yang sama dengan yang dilihat bayangannya.

Furihata masih berteriak ketakutan. Akashi pun masih berusaha membangunkan Furihata. Sampai akhirnya Akashi mendudukkan Furihata dengan paksa, memeluk tubuh yang gemetar dan penuh keringat itu, lalu berbisik tepat di telinga kekasihnya.

"Bangun Kouki! Ini perintah!"

Akhirnya kedua mata Furihata terbuka. Suara teriakan keras lagi berganti dengan keheningan yang hanya diliputi oleh suara napas Furihata yang terengah-engah dan suara isakan tangis dari sensei penjaga ruang kesehatan.

Iris coklat yang masih menampakkan kebingungan bercampur takut itu meyusuri ruangan, Kagami yang tengah menenangkan Rika-sensei, Kuroko yang masih mematung, lalu Akashi yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi bingung dan cemas namun tersirat kelegaan di dalamnya.

"Se-Se-Sei?" Panggil Furihata penuh keraguan. Sontak pemuda itu melepas paksa pelukan Akashi dan menjauh dari sosok surai merah di depannya sambil menangis terisak-isak. "Ja jangan dekati aku…" Tentu saja ini cukup mengagetkan seorang Akashi.

Akashi langsung menarik tangan Furihata, tubuh pemilik surai coklat kini terhempas ke pelukan Akashi yang lebih erat dari sebelumnya. "Ssssshhh Ini aku Kouki, ini aku Akashi Seijuurou..."

"Sei… Benarkah ini kau Sei?" Manik coklat Furihata menatap heterokromatik Akashi. Ya, tatapan lembut yang mengintimidasi itu adalah heterokromatik milik kekasihnya. Setelah memastikan itu Furihata langsung menangis keras dalam pelukan Akashi.

Setelah kejadian itu, Akashi mengantarkan Furihata pulang.

.

.

Disinilah Kuroko dan Kagami, dalam restoran cepat saji, Maji burger. Sepasang cahaya dan bayangan itu sibuk menikmati pesanan mereka dalam keheningan.

Kagami Taiga dengan pesanan dua puluh burgernya, terus menatap Kuroko yang sejak tadi diam. Segelas vanilla shake—satu-satunya hal yang dipesan Kuroko—terabaikan dengan posisi sedotan di mulut Kuroko. Namun nampak sekali, Kuroko tidak menghisap minuman itu. Penggemar minuman putih itu terlihat hanya mengemut sedotannya sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Tidak pernah Kagami melihat Kuroko seserius ini selain dalam pertandingan basket. Sudah bermenit-menit Kuroko seperti ini dan sungguh, ini membuat Kagami sangat khawatir.

"Hoi Kuroko!" Manik aquamarine yang sebelumnya terlihat kosong, menengok ke arah Kagami. "Apa kau masih memikirkan soal Furihata?" Kagami mendapat anggukan kepala sebagai jawaban.

"Aku merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Furihata-kun. Akhir-akhir ini dia terlihat sangat rapuh dan berantakan."

Pemilik surai merah-hitam lantas menghela napas. "Lihat dirimu dulu Kuroko! Kau sendiri tampak menyedihkan!"

"Huh?!" Kuroko bingung. Bukannya ikut-ikutan cemas, teman semejanya ini malah menghinanya.

Sambil memakan burger ke-18, Kagami melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Kau yang sekarang sama rapuh dan berantakannya dengan Furihata. Ini makanlah!" Kagami melempar sebuah burger yang langsung ditangkap Kuroko.

"Aku tidak nafsu makan Kagami-kun…"

Jengkel karena Kuroko sama sekali tidak terlihat berniat memakan burger pemberiannya, Kagami langsung berdiri. Salah satu tangan merebut paksa burger di genggaman Kuroko, melepas bungkusnya, lalu dengan tangannya ia menjajalkan burger itu dengan paksa ke mulut kecil Kuroko, bulat-bulat.

"Mmmmphhh!" Kuroko yang kaget, refleks, mengeluarkan sebagian roti lapis daging itu. Lalu memberi tatapan kesal pada orang di depannya. Namun hanya dibalas oleh Kagami dengan tatapan yang tak kalah kesalnya. Yah, sambil membuka bungkus burger terakhirnya, pemain ace Seirin itu menatap jengkel partnernya.

"Dengar ya Kuroko! Masalah Furihata cukup kau serahkan pada Akashi. Mereka pasti bisa menyelesaikan masalah mereka dengan cara mereka sendiri. Sedangkan kau, pikirkanlah dirimu sendiri. Kau bisa mati kalau terlalu banyak memikirkan orang lain!"

"Kata-katamu sangat mengerikan Kagami-kun!—"

"WAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kata-kata Kuroko harus terpotong karena suara jeritan yang tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa Kagami-kun?" Lagi-lagi Kuroko dibuat penasaran dengan tingkah orang di depannya, yang memandangi kertas kecil dengan tangan gemetar.

"Ha ha ha hadiah… Hawai…"

Kuroko menelengkan kepalanya, bingung. "Huh?"

.

.

Kagami dan Kuroko, pukul lima sore, berjalan pulang menuju rumah masing-masing. Perjalanan hanya diisi oleh suara cekikikan Kagami, yang saking girangnya mendapat hadiah voucher liburan ke Hawai dari pihak Majiba.

Singkatnya setelah membaca kertas berisi 'Selamat! Anda mendapat hadiah berlibur ke Hawai!' Kagami langsung menjerit lalu berlari menuju counter pemesanan makanan. Di sana beberapa pegawai memberikan selamat dan penjelasan lengkap perihal liburan itu. Liburan untuk dua orang di hawai sebulan lagi dari sekarang, menginap di hotel mewah dua malam lamanya, transportasi kelas atas, jatah makanan yang tiada batas, perjalanan ke berbagai tempat pariwisata, dan lainnya. Siapa yang tidak bahagia dengan keberuntungan besar dadakan tersebut?

Mereka berdua berhenti di perempatan jalan. Lampu lalu lintas baru saja menunjukkan nyala merah untuk penyeberang jalan.

"Hehehe lihat ini Kuroko, voucher liburan ke Hawai untuk dua orang. HAHAHAHAHA" Kagami dengan bangganya menjunjung kertas tinggi-tinggi ke atas. Ia bermaksud pamer pada Kuroko akan nasibnya yang sangat mujur.

Kuroko menahan diri untuk tidak meng-Ignite Pass orang dengan aura menyebalkan di sebelahnya.

"Kira-kira aku akan mengajak siapa ya? Huahahahahaha…" Masih mengangkat kertas itu tinggi-tinggi, Kagami berkali-kali melirik ke arah Kuroko. Sepertinya ia menginginkan sesuatu dari sang bayangan. Tentu saja hal ini tidak luput dari penglihatan sang observan di pertandingan basket.

Kali ini Kuroko menghela napas. "Terima kasih atas ajakannya Kagami-kun…"

"A-apa ka-katamu? A-aku tidak me-me-mengatakan ka-kalau akan mengajakmu?!" Semburat merah semakin nampak di wajah Kagami bahkan mulai meluas hingga ke kedua telinganya.

Sungguh, Kuroko senang melihat Kagami yang seperti ini. Ia tersenyum pada Kagami. "Raut wajahmu mengatakan seperti itu, Kagami-kun."

Kagami menggaruk kepalanya tak gatal sambil menghindari tatapan akua di sebelahnya. " Ng Baiklah kalau kau memaksa… Aku akan mengajakmu…"

Kuroko tertawa kecil. Ah! Kagamipun kadang juga bisa tsundere…

SHUUUUUUUU

Angin sore tiba-tiba bertiup kencang, menerbangkan kertas yang diapit oleh jari jempol dan telunjuk Kagami.

"SIAL! VOUCHERKUUUUUUUU! HOI KEMARI KAU!" Kagami pun langsung mengejar kertas keberuntungannya yang berputar-putar terbawa angin, meninggalkan Kuroko yang masih setia menunggu lampu penyebrangan berubah hijau.

Pemuda bersurai biru muda itu hanya menghela napas dengan perilaku cahayanya saat ini. Tak lama kemudian iris _aquamarine-_nya menangkap sepeda motor melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi, lewat begitu saja di depannya. Tatapan jengkel Kuroko mengikuti arah gerakan motor yang menurutnya tidak pantas berjalan ugal-ugalan meski jalanan tergolong sepi.

Lampu penyebrangan berubah hijau. Kuroko bermaksud untuk menyeberang tanpa menunggu Kagami yang masih sibuk mengejar-ngejar kuponnya. Tetapi…

CIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT

Suara rem berdecit mengalihkan pandangan Kuroko sebelum ia sempat menapakkan kaki pada jalanan beraspal.

BRUAAAK!

Suara benturan besi dengan besi membuat Kuroko tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Manik biru muda menatap horor pada sepeda motor yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Sepeda dengan laju tinggi itu langsung menatap pembatas jalan saat menyerempet mobil _pick-up_ berlawanan arah, yang membawa kardus bekas dan tumpukan kayu. Menyebabkan mobil itu hilang keseimbangan karena membanting _stir _ke arah kiri, ke arah trotoar tempat di mana Kuroko berada.

"MINGGIIIR!"

Teriakan sang pengemudi pun langsung terdengar saat mobil yang hilang kendali itu semakin menuju ke arah Kuroko.

Kuroko tahu, ia masih sempat menghindar. Namun sesuatu membuat tubuhnya bergerak, tidak untuk menjauh tetapi berlari semakin mendekat ke arah mobil yang tidak stabil itu.

Seorang gadis bersurai hitam, seumuran dengan Kuroko, dengan piyama putih lusuh tampak berdiri di dekatnya. Tatapan gadis itu kosong seakan tidak peduli dengan keributan yang ditimbulkan oleh kepanikan orang-orang yang lewat dan bunyi panjang klakson yang membuat telinga berdengung.

Gadis yang hanya diam di sana tanpa ada niatan menghindar sama sekali itu membuat Kuroko harus datang dan menggandeng tangannya untuk menghindar, meski pemilik surai _baby blue _itu tahu bahwa semua sudah tidak mungkin. Biarpun begitu, Kuroko tetap menggerakkan kakinya secepat yang ia bisa, menggandeng gadis itu, dan memeluknya.

BRAAAAAAK!

.

Kagami melayangkan senyum penuh kemenangan setelah berhasil mendapatkan kupon hadiahnya yang hampir diterbangkan entah kemana. Ia kembali ke perempatan, tempat Kuroko seharusnya berada. Sesuatu menarik perhatian iris _crimson_ Kagami saat melihat kerumunan di dekat perempatan tempat Kuroko menunggu tadi. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Kagami merasa ada yang janggal dengan kerumunan tersebut.

"APAKAH MEREKA MASIH HIDUP?"

"BODOH! CEPAT PANGGIL AMBULANS!"

"Ugh! Malang sekali nasib mereka…"

Ocehan orang-orang di sana yang sampai di telinga Kagami, membuatnya berinisiatif melihat apa yang barusan terjadi. Rasa penasaran yang memuncak membuat Kagami terus menembus kerumunan dengan segala kekuatannya, hingga tubuhnya menegang ketika melihat sesuatu di sana. Mobil box terbuka yang terbalik, kardus dan kayu-kayu yang bercecer di jalanan, juga dua tubuh yang terlentang di jalan berlumuran darah.

Tubuh Kagami terasa kaku ketika iris crimsonnya melihat helaian biru muda bercampur cairan merah di balik kerumunan. Lututnya terasa lemas seketika. Tatapannya menunjukkan ketidakpercayaan yang amat mendalam.

_Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin!_

Padahal beberapa menit yang lalu Kuroko masih baik-baik saja. Kuroko masih memerankan dengan baik posisi bayangan dalam lapangan basket. Mereka bahkan masih sempat makan bersama di Majiba. Mereka juga berjanji untuk berangkat ke Hawai berdua. Tapi sekarang… ia harus melihat sahabatnya terlentang tak berdaya dengan darah dan memar di seluruh tubuhnya.

"KUROKOOOOO!"

Sungguh, Kagami berharap agar semua yang terjadi hari ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung…

.

.

**Saya kembali dengan cerita baru. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah manga horor berjudul 'Api Kehidupan', itu sebuah manga lama yang terbitnya sekitar tahun 2000 an. Di cerita ini author akan lebih menekan ke sisi misterinya daripada horor. Karena saya sendiri tidak mampu buat fic horor.**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca. Ditunggu reviewnya, apakah ini perlu dilanjutkan atau tidak.**


End file.
